


Olivarry x reader imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 21:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of olivarry x reader imagines from my tumblrs





	1. Sick day headcanons

· you’d think it would be Barry who gets into the ultimate caretaker mode

· but it’s actually Oliver

· “Y/N has a fever we need to take him the hospital”

· “Oliver calm down it’s just a fever no one is going to the hospital today”

· Oliver stays by your side all day

· Barry speeds to the store to get the sick person essentials

· soup, crackers, ginger ale, tissues and cough drops etc

· Oliver changes the cold compress on your forehead every hour to bring your temperature down

· they put your favorite show on netflix

· Barry makes you soup for lunch

· when you take a nap Oliver finally lets his guard down

· “I’m worrying too much aren’t I?”

· “no Oli you’re worrying just enough”

· when you wake up from your nap Barry makes you more soup

· and Oliver puts on a funny movie to make you laugh

· Oliver is taking care of you and Barry is taking care of Oliver

· because if it wasn’t for Barry, Oliver would have forgotten to eat at all today

· the next day when you’re feeling better it’s Oliver who’s fallen ill

· and you and Barry have to go through it all over again


	2. Lazy day headcanons

· lazy days are hard for Barry

· he’s got so much energy and so used to being on high alert that he doesn’t know how to relax

· but somehow you and Snart convinced him to do nothing for a day

· “but what if there’s a rogue or if-”

· “Barry, the team can handle protecting Central City for a day. Cisco knows to only call if it’s a real emergency”

· Snart on the other hand loves lazy days

· “come on Allen, you’re really going to pass up on a day to stay in bed with us?”

· “well when you put it that way”

· Barry makes you all breakfast in bed

· french toast, omelets, pancakes, waffles, bagels

· he even sped over to your favorite donut shop across town

· “you sure that’s enough food Barry?”

· “oh did you guys want some too?”

· you argue over what show to watch

· Barry wants csi, Snart wants penny dreadful

· you decide on prison break

· “Snart you know you kinda look like Scofeild”

· “not this again, no Barry I do not have a secret twin brother who’s an actor”

· you order in a bunch of pizzas at lunch

· and take a nap when all three of you are effectively in a food coma

· the rest of the day you binge more tv

· and at the end of the day Barry is glad he let you talk him into staying home


End file.
